


Don't Look Under The Bed

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e27 Monkee Mother, Gen, Humor, Implied Bondage Kink, POV Female Character, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: While cleaning under the beds, Milly finds something embarrassing belonging to the Monkees.





	Don't Look Under The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how comfortable the Monkees all seem tied up and this happened.
> 
> Intended to imply Micky/Mike/Davy/Peter, but interpret as you see fit.

It was cleaning time in The House of Rudnick. Or as Milly’s boys called it, “the pad.” The boys were out at a performance, gig, as they kept insisting she say, and wouldn’t be home until late. And that meant it was a perfect time to do the floors while no one was going get in her way.

Milly finished vacuuming the floor in one of the bedrooms and looked around to see what she might have missed. Realizing that she hadn’t cleaned under the beds yet, she got down and looked under Peter’s. The only thing there was a medium-sized cardboard box without a lid.

That was easy enough to move. Milly pulled the box out from under Peter’s bed and pushed it aside so that she could clean out the dust bunnies she was sure had gathered there.

It wasn’t until she had finished cleaning and was about to put the box back that she glanced into it. She didn’t mean to look, respecting the boys’ privacy was important. But she happened to glance down as she reached for it and immediately regretted it. The box was filled with a number of ropes of assorted lengths, as well as a few bandanas.

Milly quickly shoved the box back into place and left the room. There were some things she just didn’t want to know about.

**Author's Note:**

> Boys, please put a lid on boxes like that, don’t upset your Monkee Mother. And what about poor Mrs. Weefers?
> 
> Hey, where’s Milly sleep anyway? I like to think that Peter and Davy moving upstairs happened because Milly took their room and they just stayed there after she moved out.
> 
> If the boys want under their beds cleaned now they have to do that themselves. Because they accidentally freaked out their Monkee Mother. And yes, there are things under the other beds that would get the same reaction.
> 
> Sorry Milly!


End file.
